My Dark Angel
by Laurelineriva
Summary: To love means to have and to hold. To cherish and be grateful for your ever presence. But if I can't have you my love, I will carry you inside my heart. Feel you close even when you're not here with me. I will treasure our loves until the day I died and forever for an eternity. A tribute for Albafica's birthday. One shot.


**Pairings : **MinosxAlbafica

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**Warning :** yaoi, lemon.

**A/N : **Happy birthday Albafica!

Co-written with my wonderful friend, vanpie, thank you for all your help and it was your words who inspired this anyway. This fic is dedicated to our two most beloved warriors in the Lost Canvas series, Griffon Minos and Pisces Albafica, and is slightly AU, as we kind of changed the course of their fight a little bit. It has romance, a bit of OOC-ness (just unavoidable I guess) and all the sadness, there's still a Holy War going in, so at the end the two will die anyway *sniffs*

For you who likes the two, please enjoy and thank you for reading.

**My Dark Angel**

"Come. I won't kill you anymore."

His steps halted. He kept his stare, nearly spat the blood in his mouth at hearing the words coming out from the man before him. Aside from what it had sounded, there was something else hidden in the depth of that words, and it tickled his curiosity.

"W… what?"

"Come with me. I will not kill you."

It felt so much like an insult, especially when it came from _him_, and he hissed, "Don't mock me. Did you just ask me to come with you? Are you sick?"

The man sighed. His eyes took in the swaying form in front of him, not missing even a tiny bit all the drops of blood and valiant tremble that coursed through the Gold clothed body. "Call it what you want. But if you die now, who do you think will protect this village that you're so adore of?"

The statement got him real good. "What?"

"We are at war," he then spoke, keeping his voice emotionless, "If we keep fighting, you will eventually die and might take me to die with you. Then days from now, My Excellency Hades will send others to invade Sanctuary. There will be another war takes place between my comrades and yours. If you die now, this village will be in great danger and who do you think could protect it?" He pointed to the other Gold saint standing next to the shaking saint and snorted, "Him? Your other saint friends? They do not care about this village nor its people, all they care is to win and you know it."

He wasn't sure of what to say next, his lips quivered as he spoke, "Why… should I come with you..?"

"Because right now you are dying. You may think that it is noble to die now, but why waste your life now when you know I could heal you and bring you back to fight another war? To protect these common people you hold so dear in your heart?"

His mouth now was opened, wide, "You'll heal me…?"

He nodded, "Only Cosmic Marionattion could perfectly heal the damage that it had made. You will be back in your real strength by mere days, and that is the truth."

He kept silent, unable to give anymore retort. He was a Gold saint and surely never afraid to die, but should he die now, then the man was right, there would be no one to protect this village when the specters launched their second attack to the Holy Land. More than that, he knew that none of his friends had really cared. When the enemies attack, they would all be too occupied to protect their Goddess and thus these people, down to the last person, would eventually meet their horrible deaths. The horrid imagination of the next battle and the destruction of the whole village played in his mind, and suddenly his head ached even more painful.

The man must've seen his violent shudder, because he started to walk in his direction and weakly he put up a bloodied hand, "Do not come any closer!"

He almost couldn't believe his eyes when the man's usual proud and sadistic façade suddenly changed to pure concern, so strong that it confused him, "I do not want to see you die. I'm sorry for hurting you and trying to destroy this village. I do not wish to put anymore pain on you. Please, saint of Athena, you need to come with me."

He couldn't hear him wrong. The man had just apologized for all the awful things he had done. He now was walking even closer, but the saint couldn't find any will to move away. He was trapped in the man's gaze, the silver eyes that had been so ferocious just moments ago, now looked so gentle and hypnotizing. With blood dripping down from each and every wound of his body, the pain was so immense it was so hard to stand up, let alone to think straight. He should know better than to trust any words came out from him, but somehow the man's eyes held something that completely erased his doubt.

It was honesty.

He stopped directly before him, his strong arm stretched out, "Please….?"

The voice was demanding yet so tender, something that he least expected from a man liked him. Something he least expected when moments ago they had been in the middle of battling each other. The look on the silver eyes spoke of all kindness that crumbled the last of his defense. And before he knew it, his own hand moved on its own, accepting the other's, it felt so warm.

In an instant he felt a movement from his side, his Golden comrade dazed closed, his white cape swirled behind him as he snarled, "Don't do this!"

He turned his head, returning his friend's stare sorrowfully, "I will only be gone for few days. I will be back." He swallowed his tears, "I want my share of this war, my friend, I will not die today."

"But you can't go with him, are you insane?" His friend screamed, green eyes twisted in shock and anger, "He's a deceiver. Don't tell me you fall into his lies. He will kill you!"

"He will not kill me."

"You can't go with him!" And then he roared his friend's name, "Albafica!"

Albafica let out a small smile, trying to calm his friend's panicked mind and replied softly, "Shion, I will be fine. Do not worry of me. Just please… take care of these people while I'm away."

He then turned his eyes back to the man before him, his _used to be_ arch enemy, the one who had broken all the bones in his body and nearly got him killed, and he nodded, "I'm ready, Minos."

Griffon Minos, the High Judge from Hell, returned his nod. He pulled the saint closer and put his hands around the Gold clothed waists.

Albafica the Pisces saint and guardian of the twelfth temple closed his eyes, feeling Minos hands curled around his back and thighs and felt himself was being lifted as the man took him into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Minos armored chest felt strangely warm and Albafica just couldn't stop from leaning his body and head into it. He was half dead and so exhausted, and sleep seemed so tempting.

As if he knew what he was thinking, Minos whispered, "Sleep. It'll be a long journey."

And that was exactly what he did. Everything blackened fast and he sighed as he let himself succumbed to unconsciousness.

Fury emanated from Shion's entire being and he spat to the Judge of Hades, "Don't you dare hurting him, Minos!"

Minos gazed at him, "Come look for him three days from now. He'll be fully healed. Isn't that what you wish for your friend, Shion of Aries, for him to be alright?" He tightened his hold on the fragile looking being in his hands, and continued, "You will know where to find him. I will let you know."

Then with those words, his Griffon's wings started to flap, took him flying high into the air. Below him, Shion stared up, watching in dread at the flying object until they disappeared into the horizon.

"Albafica…"

SS

The first thing Albafica felt when he opened his eyes that he was not in his temple. He didn't recognize the wooden ceiling, the big window on his side or the small cozy room he was in. Everything looked foreign. The room was very Spartan like, but warm and neat, looked like a picture of a bedroom in a small cabin. A slight glance to the window indicating that it was already dark outside, how long had he been sleeping? The bed, it wasn't his either, was warm too, making it so tempting to go back to sleep. But he couldn't do that, not before he knew where he was.

He tried to move, but immediately felt the numbness all through his body, as if his bones had once been broken and now had just been re-attached. _Broken bones_….why was that sound familiar?

"You're awake?"

He startled under the blanket and slowly forced his stiff neck to the source of the voice. Across the room he saw him, sitting on the couch next to the fire, holding a book on his lap. The first sight of the man brought all memory rushed into his mind, his last battle, Shion, the village, and…. He almost gasped. Griffon Minos.

He knew that his movement was limited and so he could only watched with wide eyes as the famously cruel Judge stood up slowly and began to walk to the bed. He began to regret his decision coming along with the man, but Minos kept his face blank as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the prone figure of the blue haired saint.

"Would you like to drink?" He asked.

He nodded nervously. Suddenly he felt so thirsty. He tried not to flinch as the Griffon hooked an arm under his back and lifted him to sit up. The Judge then took a cup of water from the bedside table and brought it to his lips. The water felt so fresh and he drank greedily.

"Finish it all," he said again, more like a polite command, "You've been hurt and been sleeping for eight hours, your body needs all the fluid."

He didn't need to be told twice. After the cup was empty, he sat back, still with the strong arm behind his back. Minos put down the cup and attempted to lay him back on the bed, but Albafica shook his head.

"I'd like to sit. Please."

He only nodded mutely. He piled all the pillows to the saint's back so they could help him sat properly. As it was done, he retracted his hand and smiled, "Comfortable?"

The smile looked so genuine and he just couldn't stop himself from smiling back, "Y.. yes, thank you."

He sat back, couldn't take his eyes from the figure beside him. There must be something wrong with this picture, him a Golden saint of Athena was sitting on the same bed with a High Judge of Hades, when in fact the two of them should be on the battlefield fighting and killing each other. Then it felt definitely more than wrong because he didn't feel any fear of being so close with this man, nervous perhaps but not fear.

Minos was watching him with kind eyes and began to speak, "I have fixed your bones, every single one of them. It took me hours to do it, and it was kind of hard. And then I infused some of my cosmos so you would heal faster. You were asleep as if you were dead, but now I believe you're fine. You will feel some stiffness to your body as your bones are adjusting, so I would advise you not to move so much yet."

He blinked, couldn't believe that he had done all those. This man was certainly not the Minos he had faced on the battlefield before. Stuttering, Albafica could only state his gratitude, "Thank… you, Judge. I… I wouldn't know how to repay all your kindness." The man only smiled and it brought him such a realization of how wonderful a smile was to grace his strikingly handsome face. A minute passed before he then asked carefully, "If you don't mind me asking, where's my Cloth?"

"Your Pisces Cloth?" At the nod from the blue haired, Minos pointed to the door, "It's outside in the sitting room, along with my surplice. Don't worry, it's safe."

"When can I go back to Sanctuary?"

"I presumed in two days from now. Your wounds will be all healed by that time, and you'll be as strong as you once were."

"Thank you." Albafica spoke again. Satisfied with the answers, he leaned back to the mountain of pillows behind him, trying to relax under the piercing gaze of the other man, "So… ummm do you mind telling me of where we are?"

"In my cabin," the Judge answered shortly, "Somewhere in the woods."

"Your cabin?"

"Yes, my cabin in my birth country."

"Your birth country… that would be…?"

"Norway."

The saint tilted his head, "You were born here?"

"Not quite," Minos replied, "I was born in the small village near here. But this cabin is higher up. This is my private property and it is quite isolated. Since I figured that we cannot be found by any of our comrades, so I decided to bring you here."

"Oh our comrades…right…" Somehow the remembrance of his own comrades and the specters brought him back to reality, of how wrong it was to be here with one of Hades men. He was a saint and truth to be told, he had escaped from the war, with a reason that could be understood by him only. Everyone in Sanctuary would certainly start to wonder where he had gone into. Shion knew, but Albafica doubted that the Aries would tell the others. His secret would be saved with him, but still, it felt so wrong to run…

Minos frowned, "What's the matter?"

Albafica blinked awake from his gloomy thought, unsure of what to say "I….It was nothing." He looked down to himself in an attempt to escape the man's eyes, but the subject soon forgotten at seeing that he was wearing a different set of garment that was definitely not his. And also there was no trace of blood on his skin, where it had been everywhere before. He looked back to the man, "Did you… change my clothes?"

Minos shrugged, "I did. After I fixed your bones, I cleaned all the blood on you and changed your clothes. I had no choice. I do not wish my bed to be soaked up with all your blood."

Albafica blushed furiously. In other circumstances, he would get angry like crazy to be caught naked by someone while he had been unconscious. This time, it wasn't like he had any other choice though.

"However," the Judge continued, seemed oblivious to the saint's uneasiness, "I think it's better if you have a bath right now. You still smelled strongly with blood, they could only go with water."

"That would be great. But how am I bathing in this place?"

"I have water ready for you." The tall man moved to get up and walked to the other door on their left which the saint assumed must be the bathroom, and then his voice rang out, "Come here, but please move carefully."

He then got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, very carefully as he had been told. There was no pain, but the stiffness still wasn't easy to handle. Upon entering, he saw a large wooden barrel bathtub half filled with cold water. Minos was pouring some hot water into it from a steaming huge pot and he lifted his face when he entered.

"There is the soap and cloth to wash," he told him, "Go in now while the water still warm."

The young Dutch gulped nervously. Never in his life he would've thought to be seen undress in front of Hades Judge. But Minos had seen him nude before and it would make no difference should he saw it again. Beside he's right, the water looked too comforting and Albafica just couldn't wait to plunge himself in it.

Getting rid of his nervous thought, he started to peel off the clothes from his body, immediately feeling Minos eyes on him. He was slightly agitated, made him stumbled halfway to the bathtub and felt the Judge hand on his own to steady him.

"Be careful."

He nodded silently, avoiding the other's eyes as the man helped him climbed the large bathtub. Albafica closed his eyes as he sat himself, happily indulging in the soothing warmness of the water around him. He only opened them again as he felt a movement from his behind, the water splashed with a certain movement of someone who just followed him into the water.

Somehow Albafica had known that Minos would join him in the bath. He looked down, watching at his own reflection on the clear water. Too long had he been in his solitude, desire was one thing he had never got familiar with, nor was any form of touch. He always had been alone since he was a small child, fearing for people to get close and got intoxicated by his poisonous blood. At first it had been fine, but then he grew older and realized some things other people said about him. They said that he was beautiful, the prettiest of all the Gold saints, and he had become so used to other people's lusty stares, including those of his own Golden comrades. It was only because of the poisonous blood running through his veins that he had allowed no one to ever get close.

The Judge's affection toward him had been so clear even back in the battlefield, it had been closed to an obsession when he thought of it, and he didn't need to question what Minos wished of him now. Yet the saint just knew not how to make of this.

He shuddered as he felt Minos sat behind him, their bodies was so close he could feel the man's warmness sipped through him. He fixed his gaze down, gulping a flinch as Minos put a gentle hand on his naked back, his fingers moved in slow soothing circles as if trying to ease his tenseness. Other than that, the Judge didn't say anything else.

His throat felt dry, it was so difficult to speak, and when he found his voice, it came only a level above whisper, "Why did you do it? Why…. did you help me?"

Minos answered in a way stated that he was smiling, "Why do you think?"

He bit his lips, "I don't…"

"Why do you think I asked you to come with me? To put more torture to you? Or better yet, why do you think you agreed to come with me?"

He took a deep breath, couldn't help to lean back towards the comforting hand, "Because… you said you would heal me …."

"How could you know that I wasn't lying?"

"Because…Maybe because I didn't read any lies in your eyes…"

"That's right, my pretty," Minos moved slightly forward, now his chest was glued to Albafica's back and he put his fingers to the other's delicate chin, "I didn't wish to end your life, so the other option would be to heal you, and that's what I did. I would've killed all of your saint friends delightfully, but you, I will never harm. "

He looked back to the man, the silver eyes glazed with something that he didn't recognized, and choked, "But…why?"

"Because, my beautiful saint of Athena, I think I have seriously fallen for you…"

The blue eyes went wider, "You're….?"

Albafica didn't have any chance to finish his words as Minos leaned down and captured the slightly opened luscious mouth in a gentle kiss, smiling as a shudder raked the lithe form. Albafica was stunned, but didn't pull back, instead let Minos took the lead. Minos brushed his lips along his, as if politely asking for entry and experimentally he opened his mouth. His shudder went wilder as he felt Minos tongue roaming around his mouth, the new sensation felt like something he couldn't so much describe in words.

The need for air parted them and he panted through his mouth as Minos went down to latch his mouth onto his neck, lapping along his sensitive skin. He closed his eyes, trembling at the sensation of the man's lips and felt like he had forgotten how to breathe. Minos hand under the water was now gliding along his naked thigh, first the outer and ever so slowly moved to his inner thigh. As it went further approaching for the area between his legs, he tensed and opened his eyes.

"Griffon….?" The Judge drew back, gazing at him almost angrily with his lust filled eyes, and suddenly Albafica was scared, "I'm sorry… I…."

But Minos only let out a small smile and retracted his wondering hand, "I've heard of you. You were always so alone, in your temple, not letting anyone close to you. You've never been touched before, have you not, Pisces?"

He looked down again, blushing feverishly under the other's stare, "No I haven't…"

"It's fine then, we will take it slow," Minos brushed his hand along the blue silken strands and, "For now, I let you take your bath and we will sleep afterwards. I too am tired. I guess went into battle and had to heal someone really were exhausting tasks."

His comment somehow made the Pisces looked up rather guiltily but he smiled, his first smile of the day. Minos kissed the heated cheek and handed him the soap and a small cloth, "You sure you can bath by yourself or should I lend you a hand?"

He accepted the items, "I'll be fine, Judge…"

"It's Minos…" He circled his arms around Albafica's delicious body and whispered lovingly into the other's ear, "Said, I'll be fine, Minos.."

Albafica still smiled as he looked up to the gentle eyes, "I'll be fine, Minos.."

The two then finished their bathing quickly and headed to bed, or rather Minos carried Albafica to it as the young saint had somehow fell half asleep during the bath. As drowsiness engulfed him, Albafica let his head to lay on Minos strong chest as the Judge held him closed, and breathed, "Minos, why didn't you get harmed by my blood? You know anyone who touched me will die…"

The Judge sighed, "Maybe because you had lost so much blood during our fight, and there are only little bit left in you to be poisonous enough."

"Maybe that's true…" Albafica closed his eyes, not really embarrassed to snuggle closer into Minos neck and the Judge chuckled.

"And I thought you said you're sleepy…"

"I am…."

"Then sleep."

It was silence for a while, and, "…..Goodnight Minos."

"Goodnight my Pisces."

SS

The next morning, Albafica opened his eyes to the gentle breeze of wind flowing through the now opened window and a smell of food being cooked. The coziness he felt almost lulled him back to sleep, but it seemed that Minos was cooking breakfast and Albafica couldn't deny that he was hungry, he only ate a little before the battle with Minos and didn't eat anything afterwards.

Carefully he got up from the bed. The numbness was still there, but not so stiff as yesterday, looked like he had been healed already. He walked slowly through the opened door. What was outside the bedroom was a small sitting room, to his left was a simple kitchen and a small wooden table with few chairs for eating. In front of the traditional stove, Minos was holding a plate with what seemed to be pieces of breads, some fried meats and a fried egg on it. Albafica's mouth watered at the sight.

"Hungry?" The white haired asked and chuckled as the Pisces blushed. He moved his head to one of the chairs, "Sit down then. I'll bring you the tea."

Why Minos was being so kind to him, sometimes Albafica still couldn't figure out. Should he really had fallen for him, the saint was sure it had happened sometimes during their battle, while the only thing Albafica did was trying to destroy him. He began to regret his act toward this kind Judge and moreover, regret their fates. If only Minos wasn't Hades minion and hadn't decided to invade Sanctuary…

"Eat," he heard him saying, "Or otherwise it will get cold."

He nodded, trying to rid himself of the depressed emotion and picked up his fork, all the while as Minos put down his own plate and began to eat before him silently. He cherished at the taste of his food, Minos was a good cook indeed, and began to draw out a conversation, "So…who's taking care of this cabin while you're…you know…away?"

The silver eyes lifted, "Away?"

"Yes. I mean…" he tilted his head, "When you're not attacking us, you specters are dwelling in the Underworld, do you not? Punishing all those dead souls…" and he stopped, somehow disliked that part of conversation when he had tried to bring the lighter one.

"Oh," Minos smirked, "I do."

"You? But I thought…"

"Well we specters are entitled to day off, same like you saints," Minos replied lightly, "We're not working everyday, just so you know. And since I am one of the highest Judges, I could leave whenever I pleased, as long as it doesn't disturb my daily duties. When I was on leave, I always could choose an assistant to replace me temporarily."

"I see," Albafica swallowed his bread. They continued to eat silently, before he very, very carefully asked again, "Did you see my Master when he died?"

"Who?"

"Master Lugonis, the previous Pisces saint before me," the blue haired replied, "He died of…"

"I know how he died," Minos cut off, even though there no trace of annoyance upon his feature, "And no I didn't see him. I believe he had gone straight to Nirvana, all the saints were."

Albafica was slightly shocked by that statement. He wanted so badly to believe what Minos just told him, but somehow he had his doubt. Minos on the other hand, didn't find the topic so pleasant, as the Judge focused his attention back on his food and didn't say anything else, and the saint just didn't have any more courage to keep asking.

"Do not be so disheartened," Minos suddenly said and Albafica looked back at him, startled, "What I have said is true. Just rest assured that he is now dwelling happily up there. I know how you loved him dearly."

Jealousy vibrated clearly through his voice and Albafica now understood why he hated the subject. "I only loved him as my Master, the one who saved me when I was still an infant…"

"Exactly my point. Do you not happy now knowing that he's alright?"

He looked down to his empty plate, "Yes I do." Perhaps it was for the best to hear it first hand from the Judge of Hell. Minos was everything, but he clearly was not a liar.

Soon the two fighters finished their breakfast and Minos drank his tea, "How's your body, Pisces? Anymore pain?"

He looked up to the kind eyes and managed to return the smile, "No, no pain. There's still some slight stiffness, but other than that, I'm good, Minos."

"Excellent," the Judge stood up, walking to the door, "Like I said, I'm taking care of this cabin by myself, but I haven't got enough time to take care of the outside. Maybe you could give me a hand, Pisces, since I've heard you are so good with plants and flowers."

Albafica raised his blue eyebrows in question, "Plants and flowers?"

Minos opened his front door and signaled him to come. Albafica stood up and followed him to where he stood by the door, looking outside. The cabin seemed to be located in some part of a mountain and as Minos had said, it was very secluded. All around them were maze of huge thick trees, so thick Albafica couldn't see anything through them. Then his gaze fell at the sight in front of the cabin. Minos seemed was trying to grow some plants and various flowers in a small garden he had in the front yard, he tried but apparently it seemed like he was failing. Albafica almost laughed at the way all those plants seemed so neglected, some of them were even dying.

He would think twice to laugh at him and resolved to only clear his throat, "Minos…"

"I know, I'm terrible," the taller man shrugged, "I like them, I just didn't know how to take care of them, didn't have enough time either. So if you can help me, consider it as an exercise for your stiff muscles."

He smiled, not taking his eyes of the distorted looking garden, "It'll be my pleasure then. Oh look, you even have some roses too there…"

The Judge smirked, "But of course. I happen to… like roses very much."

There was other implication in those words, and Albafica blushed, not trying to hide it this time. He was about to step outside the house, when Minos hand stopped him, "I'll let you out, but one thing though. Do not go anywhere outside the garden. If your power is back, please try to mask your cosmos. As I told you, this place is quite isolated and I have put a barrier around, but still we do not want to attract any unnecessary attention."

He nodded, "Understood Minos."

The day then went eventfully as Albafica busied himself tending to Minos little garden, displaying his field of expertise to take care of the various plants and flowers. He took some special attention to the roses as it was his specialty. Minos helped him a little, but mostly the Judge would only sit and watch him working while reading his book. At noon, he disappeared inside for some moments and then came back outside bringing out their lunch.

They ate outside while having some light conversation, referring to all kinds of topic but the Holy war itself, it was as if the two of them had a silent agreement not to discuss their existence after all, Albafica being a saint and Minos a specter. As the conversation went on, Albafica just felt like they had known each other for so long. He would laugh at the jokes Minos threw, and would listen intently on every story Minos told. Every now and then the Judge would steal light kisses from him, and would smirk at seeing the saint's face fell into a deep blush. He too would stare when he thought Albafica was not looking but would avert his eyes when the blue haired turned to him. There was a certain expression on his face that Albafica couldn't define, but again the saint didn't bother to discuss it.

For his part, Albafica couldn't remember when was the last time he had been this relaxed and happy, to converse with other and to enjoy life as any other humans without have to worry about training, fighting or getting die. This moment was only brief, he realized, but he had decided to enjoy and relish it, would memorize it as something priceless for the rest of his short life.

Too soon it was getting dark, and they had to end their small picnic. Albafica packed all the gardening tools and was heading to have another bath, when suddenly Minos emerged from the bedroom, looking grim. He looked up to the other, "What's the matter?"

"I have to go," was the man's short answer.

"W… what?"

He summoned his surplice and the dark Cloth flew to him, fastening themselves against his tall muscular body. He looked so much like the High Judge from Hell, one of Hades highest rank generals, and Albafica backed away slightly. There gone all his gentle appearance, he looked so different… so intimidating.

But when the High Judge turned his face toward him, he saw that the kindness was still there, on his face and eyes and Albafica inhaled a breath of relief. He couldn't help to compare him with those angels with wings he had read in the books when he was a child, only Minos should be called a dark angel because of his black surplice.

Albafica liked the idea somehow. A dark angel. _My dark angel. How you're stunning…._

He focused back to the man, Minos really looked like he was leaving, "Where… will you go..?"

"Hades summoned me in one of his castles in Germany…"

"But you don't have to go, right..? I mean…" and he bit his lips, not sure of what to say next.

Minos walked to him and put his armored arm around the saint's waist, "I have to go, Albafica. If I don't come, he will command the others to search for me and I cannot risk for them to find you here."

"But you said nothing of this. And you said you put a barrier around this place," he touched his chest, the surplice felt so cold under his hands, "You said we will be safe…"

"I said nothing because the call just came. And yes I did put a protection around us, but should Hades instructed, then there will too many of them coming and my barriers won't hold them down," Minos replied gently, "I do not wish anything to happen to you, which means that I have to play along with what my Master wishes of me. I have promised to bring you back safely to Sanctuary, and so I will. While I'm gone, please do not go out, Albafica, no one should find you here. There is plenty of food for your meal tonight and tomorrow. You should be fine." He looked down at the saddened androgynous face before him, Albafica looked so disappointed and it almost broke his heart, "I am so sorry, but I promise I will be back by tomorrow. Will you wait for me until then, my Pisces?"

Albafica just knew that he shouldn't cry, but there was something tickling in his throat and no matter how he swallowed, it just wouldn't go away. He felt his eyes hot with upcoming tears as he nodded, "I will wait, Minos."

"Thank you." He leaned down further to take his lips, kissing him passionately. The blue haired returned his kiss with the same passion, clinging to him as if this was the last time they met.

They kissed until their breaths literally were being sucked away and Minos hugged him tight. Then he kissed the top of Albafica's head, "Take care my love."

The Judge let him go and grabbed his helmet, walked to the door and disappeared behind it, under the disoriented stare of the saint. Albafica was still standing there for a quiet long time, looking at the door as if wishing for the man to re-appear. As if. Because no matter how he wished, Minos was already gone and there was no point to wait for him tonight. Sighing heavily, the Pisces turned around and headed to the bathroom. He would very well just clean himself and tried to sleep.

SS

Minos hadn't yet come back when he woke up at the next day, so he got up and prepared a light breakfast for himself. He thought to tend to the garden again to drive the loneliness away, but Minos clearly had told him not to go out from the cabin, and so after meal he settled himself with some books he found in the sitting room.

Albafica always liked books, they had been his only amusement during his alone time back in the Sanctuary. Minos had a collection of quite interesting books and he was quite absorbed in his reading, but even then, every now and then he would look out to the window, hoping that he would see the Judge landed in the garden.

However until the sun was setting, there was no sign of the white haired man and deep inside the horrible feeling of disappointment and betrayal began to creep into his heart. Albafica felt stupid all of a sudden. Minos had said that he would return today, then why haven't he showed up yet until this late? Didn't he know that today was their last day together and tomorrow they would say goodbye to each other? Was the Judge only toyed with him and had decided to lie and leave him? It was very noble of him to heal him and fix his bones, but who did the man think he was to fool an Athena saint?

There was no use to eat dinner as he was too angry to feel hungry at all. So he got up and blew all the candles in the sitting room, not forgetting to take a short glance at his Gold cloth sitting quietly in the corner of the room. Should Minos not here by tomorrow morning, then he would summon his Cloth and leave the place immediately to re-join his friends in the battle. There would be so many questions but then they would all too busy fighting and he wouldn't have to answer to any of them. No one should know what had been transpired between the Judge and him because he himself would have to get rid of the memory.

With pained heart, the Pisces saint then decided to sleep.

He must've only slept for about couple of hours when warm hand touched his shoulder. Trained to be awoken at the most unconditional situation, Albafica opened his eyes to a pair of silver eyes shot down at him with concern, "You haven't touched the food. Have you not eaten anything today?"

He blinked several times to usher the sleepiness away, gazing up onto the familiar fair face, "Minos…?"

"Yes it's me." Still wearing his surplice, Minos sat on the edge of the bed. His face looked tired and traces of dirt staining some part of his skin. His brows furrowed as he gazed at the laying form, "So?"

"I wasn't hungry," the saint sat up, refusing to look at him, "Since you weren't back yet, I was too busy reading, and decided to sleep early. That was all."

Minos sighed, clearly reading something was not right with the other man, "What is wrong?"

He shrugged uncaringly, "Nothing."

"No there must be something wrong. Look at me, Albafica, what is wrong?"

With the stern request, he raised his gaze, looking at the Judge's worried face. There was some part in him telling that perhaps all his distrust was out of place, but the other part was screaming to teach the Judge not to mess around with his feeling, and so he kept his silence. Let Minos figured it out by himself, he didn't have to explain anything to him when it was him who owed him one.

That was until his eyes descended to the front of his surplice and his warrior's eyes caught the unmistakable stains on some part of it. Blood. His blue eyes widened, "Who did you kill?"

"What?" Minos didn't expect the question and raised his brows.

"Those blood on your Cloth. Who did you kill?"

He looked down at his armor for a while, before his eyes were back to the saint's, lying, "No one."

"Don't lie to me, Minos. You are at war with us Athena's saints, it'll only make sense that the ones you killed were my friends. So who is it?"

The Judge surrendered fast and answered carefully, "Some Silvers, I guess. I was on a mission to guard Hades castle when some Silver saints tried to attack, and thus I was forced to take their lives." He blinked once, "I… don't even know their names… I'm sorry."

"No you shouldn't be," Albafica stated, his tone chilly, "Like I said, we are at war and it is just normal for us to kill each other."

"Albafica, I thought we have agreed not to talk about this…"

"Well maybe we should. We are not on the same side, in case you've forgotten."

"No we're not and I haven't forgotten." It was amazing how the short tempered Judge could be so patient to handle his pissed off boyfriend. "Still, I do not wish to discuss it. It is only that I do not like to be reminded of this unfortunate situation."

_Me neither…. _Albafica felt his chest was beginning to get hurt at the miserable thought of their relationship, on the thought of losing this Judge. By the end of the war and no matter who was winning, it was possible that both of them would be perished. And as they died, they would not meet each other either because as Minos said, all saints would go to Nirvana while he himself was the Judge of Hell. The doom was already there laying before them, there would just no chance of them ever being together. It had been a mistake in the first place, he thought, for him to start developed a feeling toward this man after all, and now that it was too late, there was no turning back from the pain he felt inside.

_If only….._

He looked up to the sound of Minos re-entered the room. Of when he exactly had gone out, Albafica completely had lost track. The white haired had taken off his armor and washed his face, only clad in a simple shirt and trouser. Albafica climbed down the bed and intended to walk past him, but the Judge caught his wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked, something seemed to alarm him.

"To the kitchen," he replied nonchalantly, "I'm thirsty."

With that, Minos face suddenly looked relief and he let go of the small wrist, "Alright."

"Why? Where do you think I'm going?" A smirk graced the pretty face, "Find my escape?"

"That thought had crossed my mind," Minos stated calmly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "Because you do not wish to tell me what's annoying you, and you have this look as if you just couldn't wait to leave this place."

"I will leave this place anyhow, Minos, and you know it," Albafica sighed, the pain intensified.

"You will, but I would prefer that you wait until your friend come to get you," he continued, "Your friend Shion? I told him that I will inform him of your where about. He will come to look for you tomorrow."

His words made Albafica opened his mouth slightly, didn't know whether to be stunned or insulted. He decided that the latest was more appropriate and he yelled, "Are you confused or are you saying that intentionally? Is it because of my pretty face again? Please do not tell me that you are in need to be reminded that despite of how I looked, I am still a saint, a Gold saint, the most powerful of all Athena's warriors, and I do know how to fight…"

"Yes Albafica… I know you're a saint…"

"Then stop thinking that I'm so weak! I do not need someone to look after me, not you nor anyone else!"

"Not once I ever thought of you being weak, Pisces," the silver eyes began to glint dangerously, one sign that Minos had started to lose his patience somehow, "I would just…"

He quieted and Albafica pressed on, "You would what?"

Minos watched him silently, growing agitated by the seconds and bit his upper lip. He acted as if he didn't wish to tell, but somehow didn't have any other choice, "I met Rhadamantys, my comrade the Wyvern Judge. And he… he knows… about you… and me."

Albafica's eyes widened, "What…?"

"Do not ask how he know, he just does," Minos swallowed, "And he doesn't take it lightly. He said he wouldn't go to Hades, but he said he will confront you when you are out of here. I have no idea what grudge he holds against you, it's just…" Then he sighed, seemingly so difficult to let out his next words, "He said he will challenge you to one on one combat and will gladly see you die in his hands."

As Minos finished speaking, understanding sipped through him and he blinked several times. It was shocking of course, to be targeted by someone like Rhadamantys. Albafica surely had heard of him, the other High Judge of Hades, with a mighty power and eerie personality who would eliminate whoever stood in his way. That man was well known for his sadistic mind, perhaps the second after the Griffon.

"Rhadamantys is nasty, Albafica," Minos continued, "I just do not wish for you to…."

"Then let him come," he cut him off, all dignity intact, "I am not afraid of him. As powerful as he is, Rhadamantys will learn the true power of my roses. I'll probably will die, but at the least of it, I will take his life with me." He gazed deeply into the other's eyes and drew a breath to calm himself, "Right, Minos?"

The white haired refused to answer him, again his face held that kind of uneasy expression, and Albafica mumbled, "Then, which of my comrades you will fight against, Judge Griffon…?"

"That's enough!" Minos seemed frustrated all of a sudden and got up from the bed, approaching him, "Stop this nonsense about fighting and dying. Did I not tell you that I would rather avoid the subject?"

"We cannot avoid it, Minos, and you know it, because it is what we are.."

"What?" He yelled, "What are we?"

"I'm a saint and you're a specter."

"So?"

Albafica shook his head and looked down to his feet, his face was partially hidden by long blue bangs, "We're fighting for two different sides, Minos. The battle we had, that was what we supposed to do, kill each other and not.. this.. What is transpiring between you and me are so wrong… This is wrong.. I should never leave the battle with you and would have to finish it right there…just as a good saint I am…"

"ENOUGH!"

The Pisces startled as if he had been daydreaming and looked up. Anger emanated from the depth of his silver eyes which had turned amber colors by now and it was as if he could feel the burning fire from within it. He gasped.

"So you wish to finish the job now, Pisces?" The Judge growled, clasping a hand on the other's slim arm, "Go ahead then, finish it. Strike me with your roses, kill me and be a good saint as you are."

Albafica tried to back away, but was unable to with Minos hand on his own. He resorted to push him away, which also didn't work, "Minos…"

"Go ahead, do it!" Minos almost heaved in anger, "You have been giving me cold shoulders upon my return as if I have done something to wrong you. If you so wish to avenge your Silver friends, then what ails you?!"

"I don't want to…"

"Do it!"

"Minos.. I…."

"I SAID DO IT!"

"NO!" He roared back. The frustration was there and so was the fear, Minos grip on his arm was beginning to hurt, and Albafica felt like he couldn't take it any longer. The dam suddenly burst and he exploded, "I WILL NOT KILL YOU MINOS! Do not tell me to do such thing! It's so revolting! If you want me to leave, then I'll leave, right now! I will find that Wyvern friend of yours and I will fight him to the death. Now let me go, Minos. LET ME GO!"

Minos, taken aback by the sudden outburst, forcefully took him by the waist and held his ground as the crying Pisces struggled against him, "Calm down!"

"Let go of me!"

"No!" He tightened his hold on the trashing figure and held him tight, "I don't want you to go. Calm down, please Albafica. Don't do this!"

Minos usually calm and heavy voice tinged with so much sadness that it was enough to cease his struggles. He didn't know what else to say and only could look up to the eyes of his holder, seeing clearly the frustration and sorrow lingering there, and suddenly Albafica felt so tired.

He leaned his body heavily to Minos, crying silently with his tears streaming down his eyes like waterfalls. "I'm not angry at you , Minos…" he sobbed brokenly, clutching the front of Minos shirt for dear life, "But you didn't come back when we could've spend our time together, and so I began to feel like I lost you already… I don't want to lose you, Minos…"

But as he said it, they both knew that there would be no mercy. Fate would have its own way and they would lose each other in the end. The bitterness was already there, lingering and threatening to cruelly part them, and how hurt it felt.

As a confidence person as he was, Minos seemed quite speechless as of now. The only thing he could do was to hugged his lover tight, his one hand flew to stroke the trembling back in soothing manner, trying to bring him comfort as best as he could, "I told you I would come back, didn't I? So I did. Do not cry Albafica…"

Albafica sighed, gulping down his sob, "I was thinking that if only…. If only there was a different path for our lives and not us being a saint and a specter… If only we could live our life as an ordinary people and not as warriors… " He stopped and looked up to the Judge's eyes so full of kindness and care, "If I meet you in that kind of life, Minos, what would we do?"

"Easy," Minos managed to smile, "I would ask you to marry me, no matter what other people would say."

"You would?"

"Yes. And we will live in a big cozy house, with your garden of roses of course, and would live together happily ever after until death do us part." He kissed the slightly pouting pink lips and breathed, "Do you like that?"

It was then Albafica had enough strength to smile and he nodded, "Yes Minos, I like that." The imagination of what that other life would bring lingered in his mind and single tears of happiness rolled down his eyes, "If only…"

The Judge lifted his fingers to wipe at the tears, "Sometimes, my Pisces, you just have to believe, and it all would come to you…"

"I do believe, Minos."

That was all he had to say. The saint circled both his arms around Minos neck and kissed him passionately, no longer shy in sending the other the message of his love. Once again Minos was taken aback by the other's ferocity, but he didn't think twice to return the intimate embrace. Albafica practically melted in his arms, pressing his body so close to him. The saint's breath sounded heavy in his ears, his body trembling in clear desire and to Minos there was nothing else in this world that could be more arousing.

And that would only mean one thing. That they wanted each other so, so badly.

Albafica was too absorbed in their kisses, he couldn't feel anymore the way Minos hooked his hands under his thighs and lifted them to circle around his waists. He couldn't no longer feel as the man carried him stumbling into the bed, couldn't feel the softness of the mattress against his back. His world was narrowed to the weight atop of him, as Minos, still fervently kissing him, settled in between his opened legs.

They broke the kiss only to tear each other's clothes away and Albafica panted heavily as Minos hot lips was back on his. Never in his life he had ever felt this way, it felt like all his breaths were being taken away and he was about to die.

As they nearly hyperventilated, they once again broke the kiss and Minos looked down at the being beneath him, the flushed face that was so beautiful beyond anything he had ever seen in this world. The Judge felt like losing his breath and he whispered, "You know what I was thinking when I first saw you sitting there, with all those rose petals flying around you? I thought you are something that had come not from this world, that you were not a saint. It broke my heart completely that I had to fight you and kill you. But then now you're here with me, Albafica…." He stopped and kissed his ear, licking at it way down along his neck, eliciting another arousing moan from the Athena's saint and once again whispered, "I love you, my Pisces Albafica. Even if we are not meant to be with each other, just remember that I will always love you, for the rest of my immortal life."

Albafica's blue eyes shimmered with sadness but he was smiling ever so softly and brushed his hand alongside Minos face, "And I love you, my Judge Griffon Minos. Forever even after the day I died."

The distance between them faded as they kissed again, this time even more intensely. Minos's body pressed on his lover's, hard, his lips drew a beautiful line along Albafica's lips to his neck, tracing down his collar-bone and went down further.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered while leaving rosy marks on the porcelain skin that he worshipped, leaving not an inch of snowy skin unkissed.

It was too soon that Minos descended even further down and Albafica's pants became heavier as he felt Minos's breath now so near to his private area. His fingers dug deeper into the silver hair, hesitated for a moment with the intention of stopping him but suddenly, Minos hands held firmly on his thighs and spread them widely.

"M-Minos…"The beautiful Pisces could not let out any word as the tongue of his lover was now on his most sensitive part, caressing it with tenderness as well as endless passion. Soon after, his moans echoed loudly all over the chamber, his back arched, his hands held tightly onto the sheet beneath. Just when he felt he could no longer hold back, Minos stopped.

"Albafica," he breathed, gently touched his face to get his attention, "Are you ready?"

The blue haired saint slowly opened his eyes and looked sheepishly at his lover. He understood well what Minos was asking and could only nodded shyly. Minos could read the shyness in him, but above else he too saw desire, burning deep in the glazed blue eyes, and only by seeing that, the Judge felt like he could explode at that second. Minos smiled gently, the smile he never let anyone see until at this moment.

"My Pisces, it will be a lie if I say I want to stop, but if you're still unsure..."

"No, I'm sure," Albafica stated determinedly as he wrapped his arms around Minos's neck, pulling him down close to him and brushed his lips over the other's, "I trust you, Minos. I… I want you."

"I love you, my Pisces," The Griffon whispered once more, before kissing his beauty to calm him down.

Minos prepared him first, ever so tenderly, and to Albafica it tasted rather weird than hurt. Before he knew it, the fingers were gone. He looked up nervously at Minos as he settled in between his spread legs. The Judge gave him one light kiss before he moved forward and Albafica had to tear his lips away as a small cry erupted from his lips.

Despite the burning passion and all the extreme gentleness of Minos, it still severely hurt. The Pisces saint clenched his eyes shut, shivering at the inevitable pain, as Minos tenderly entered his virgin entrance. Yet again he was not bothered. He was a fighter, he had gotten used to any kind of pain. This was categorizing as a different pain, but it was a kind he would delightfully accept. And to underline that, there was a light tinge of pleasure involved in it, gradually increased as his body adjusted to the intrusion.

And soon the pleasure was becoming so intense.

Forgetting all his maiden shyness, he wrapped his legs around the man's hip, pulling him closer, the hidden feelings of twenty three years of solitude were as if exploded at once. That man, the heat on his skin, the affection in his silver eyes burned him to the soul. All that night, Minos did not loosened his embrace for any moment, his hands constantly caressed the body beneath, his lips continuously poured out the most beautiful love poems. Albafica could not think of anything else, all he could do was returning the touch and moaning the man's name. Even until they were exhausted after a passionate ritual, Minos still held him protectively in his arms, and for the first time in his life, he knew.

He was loved.

SS

As to be expected, Minos was not there when he woke up at the next morning. The war had just intensified out there and Hades probably had summoned him too early in the morning. He blinked once, turning his head to Minos side of the bed, slowly reached out a hand to touch his pillow. It felt cold, when it had been warm before, but his scent was there, lingered around the room as if the man was still there. At feeling it, Albafica just knew that last night had been the last time they met each other.

Very slowly the blue haired moved to get up, spending some good moments staring at his hands and just didn't know what to do. Then in a nearly robotic movement he dressed up and walked slowly to the sitting room where his Pisces Cloth stood there waiting for him. Albafica sat himself on the dining table, reminisced on the memory of him and Minos together. The entire house felt so hollow without its owner, it felt almost haunted. His eyes brought him passed the window to the place in the garden where they had their little picnic together. He remembered the way Minos had made him laughed, his kindness, his kisses, the way he looked at him when they made love for the first and last time last night. He remembered just everything about him.

And it was so hard not to cry.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, time seemed frozen and to him, nothing was ever mattered anymore. And that was when he felt a presence outside of the front door. It was not Minos, how long had the person been there, he didn't wish to know, but whoever it was, the cosmos felt so familiar.

The Pisces saint closed his eyes for a brief moment, before he squared his shoulders and his mouth opened, his voice even, "You may enter, Shion."

He had his back to the door as the Aries saint stepped into the house. He waited and held his breath, until the man stood beside him, taking in everything he needed to see of the situation.

"Where is he?" Shion's heavy voice finally floated through the air and Albafica sighed.

"He's not here."

"Did he heal you as he had promised?"

"Yes he did."

From the corner of his eyes, Albafica saw Shion turned his eyes, peering through the opened door of the bedroom, to the unmade bed, two pillows and the crumpled sheets. There was no need to question what the Aries had in his mind upon seeing those.

"I see that he had done more than that…" he seemed to mumble to himself, but the Pisces heard him clearly.

He looked up to his friend as Shion's eyes were back on him. He half hoped to see a hint of disgust in those green eyes, but they just stared at him point blank, perhaps with something that Albafica took as a small shred of understanding. And he whispered, "I'm sorry… Shion…"

Shion only stared at him and a moment later, put a hand on his shivering shoulder, "He had summoned me to meet him very early this morning and told me of where to find you. We may be enemies to each other, but I listened as he told how you two love each other. I grieve for you, both of you, but you have to believe, that there might be other fate waiting for you and him, a much more joyful fate, a fate where the two of you could spend your lives together. If you believe in such a fate, my friend, then you do not need to be that sad anymore."

It was just what Minos had said. Albafica stared back onto the kindness emanated from his only friend, smiled and spoke back, "I am not sad, Shion. I'm just happy that I had my time with him, so happy, and I will wait when in my next life I would be able to see him once more."

"So you will."

He nodded, swallowed all the sadness and stood up. From where he suddenly could grasp all the confidence, Shion couldn't tell. He watched as the pretty man summoned his Cloth, flipped his long hair behind his shoulders and turned to him, "We have to go."

"Yes we do," Shion replied, started to move toward the door, "There was news of another Hades troop heading to Sanctuary. The words said they will be led by Rhadamantys, the Wyvern's Judge."

"I know. Leave him to me. He's mine, Shion."

The Aries turned one long look toward his saint comrade, a hint of knowing sadness flashed across his face as he nodded, "He's yours, Albafica."

With that, the two exited the cabin, with Shion walked in front and Albafica followed. They walked past Minos garden, the one that brought so many memories to the Pisces saint, and heading into the woods.

"I will teleport us back to Sanctuary, Pisces," the green haired stated, "Be ready."

Albafica nodded mutely. He was still walking behind his friend, face down, when suddenly a strong wind gushed around them from above. He lifted his face. That was not an ordinary morning wind, the cosmos that whirling with it indicated that it was causes by something or someone. Someone with wings.

But there was no one with them there. Abruptly, the Pisces saint spun around and searched with his eyes, behind him Shion did the same thing.

"Albafica…"

Then his keen eyes saw him. Him, the love of his life, the only man that he loved ever so dearly. He was so far, far away from him, but he still could see him. He was standing on the branch of a tremendously huge tree, his long white hair flowing above his glinting black surplice and his wings closed off behind him. The man's gorgeous face was onto him, his silver eyes held every meaning of love and longing, and his lips moved repeatedly as if he was saying something.

Albafica knew what it was. Minos was chanting a little prayer for the safety of the one he loved, for him, and through the tick trees, Albafica smiled to him.

"Albafica, we need to go."

"Yes Shion, in a second."

He extended his cosmos and a red rose appeared on his hand. It was albeit still a toxic one, but this all he could do as a farewell gift for his lover. He kissed it lightly before put it down on the ground above the wild grass, and breathed so he could hear him, "Goodbye my Minos. I wish with all my heart, that in another life our path will cross once more."

He sent him one last smile, even with all the distance, he knew Minos could see it. Then he turned around and walked to Shion, "I'm good to go, Aries."

As he closed his eyes to be teleported, Albafica's mind wandered once more to the face of his beloved. He would not regret to die today, because he already had Minos confession. He loved the man and the man loved him back, and that was all that mattered. He would not be sorry to lose his life today, because he knew even in death, he would forever cherish Minos, his Minos, his Judge, his angel.

Because, that was what Minos meant for him, his dark angel.

_To love means to have and to hold_

_To cherish and be grateful for your ever presence_

_But if I can't have you, my love_

_I will just carry you inside my heart_

_Feel you close even if you are not here with me_

_And I will treasure our loves until the day I die and forever for an eternity_

_~ Minos & Albafica ~_

**The End**


End file.
